A Warm Day
by ShadowVid
Summary: slight cussing. The Sequal to "A Cold Night"


A Warm Day  
The Sequal to "A Cold Night." AN-I'm not that far into the game. H*ll I can't beat Gizamaluke(I don't get to play it much). So what I write isn't really connected with the future of the story. SO DON'T YELL AT ME FOR MISPLACED COUPLES!!!!!P.S. Freya will also being calling Vivi, Viv.  
  
Garnet and Zidane awaken the next morning. The first sight they see is eachother. Then when their heads turn they see something worse then hell.  
"WHY YOU SCOUNDRAL THE QUEEN WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!!!!!" Yells Steiner, seeing the two lovers cuddled together under the blankets. "AND I SHALL CUT IT OFF MYSELF!" He barks raising his sword about to chop off Zidane's head.  
"STEINER STOP!" Yells Garnet standing, placing her hand infront of his face. "I chose to sleep with this boy to survive! If I wouldn't of then we both would of frozen to death!" she explains to the hard headed night.  
"But-but-but princess! He could of touched you and all while you where sleeping" Steiner says, trying to find a good reason to kill Zidane.  
"My body is sensitive Steiner and if he had I would of awoken from it!" she says.  
"Oh fine! Next time I find you two like that I WILL have his head even if it was your choice." Swears the night.  
Durring this argument Zidane had grown bored and started to put up the tents. "Are you two done? I would like to meet up with Viv and Freya at the forest." Says Zidane with a bored like tone.  
"What was it was Master Vivi doing again?" Steiner asks, worried.  
"Vivi and freya went of to the Evil Forest to see if they could get it unpetrified..to..save…Blake…" answers Zidane, a hint of sadness entering his voice. "So lets go!" He yells encouragable, when he finishes packing up.  
  
"Viv do you think it will work?" Freya asks while Vivi Focuses on us powers. Vivi remains quite as he glows a faint blueish color. "Viv, are you ok?" Freya asks a lil worried. "VI-" Freya stops her sentence when she see's a stonelike leaf return to it's normal color. Her eyes widen in amazement, and her jaw hangs in the air.  
Suddenly, within the small path Vivi had created with his Magic, came a rustle in the patch. Freya gets ready for a battle. When Blake pops out of the whole "ZIDANE?!" was the first word he says before he gets his barrings. When he sees whos there he quickly recognizes Vivi and runs to him, shaking him. "ZIDANE?! WHERES ZIDANE?!" He yells into Vivi's face.  
The light blue aurora around Vivi disappears as the forest returns to the stonelike state. "He is on his way here, don't worry Blake" says Vivi in a calm childlike voice.  
When Freya Gazes her eyes onto Blake, she notices something, paculluar about him. Thoughts quickly running through her head. Who is he? Where did he come from? What is he like? He seems cute. Nice ass. He must be a friend of Zidane's. but from where is he from? What does he like? I wonder what he thinks of me. All these thoughts colliding into one big ball of mystery.  
"Who's that?" Blake asks Vivi as he eyes rest upon Freya.  
"That? That's Freya. A friend of Zidane's. Could be an old date too" He replys with a slight snicker added.  
Freya sticks out her hand, to be polite "P-Pleased to meet you" she greets a little nervous.  
Blake, courages and unervous takes her hand and shakes it lightly "Likewise."   
In the distance is a bright yellow dot coming towards them at a high speed. "HEY! HOW'S EVERYTHING?!" Yells a faint voice.   
"Zidane?! HEY!" Yells Blake, surprised to see his friend again.  
When the group reunites, Zidane sends Choco back to the forest. Blake and Zidane share a quick highfive then create a fire. As the group babbles on about their adventures, they eat a full hearty meal.  
"Well…I have something to anounce about Garnet and I" Says Zidane a little sheepily.  
"What? You two getting married?" Says Blake jokeing around.  
"well….something like that." Replys Zidane. "Well..maybe this should explain things better."Says Zidane, moving his face in closer to Garnets and locks lips with her. Paritally parting his lips and allows her tounge into her mouth while he mimics her motions.   
Durring all this Steiner stands in the shadows muttering curses on how jealous he is of Zidane. "Here this scoundral, I will win the princess's heart." He mutters under his breath.  
"I guess..I have something to do too." Says Blake nervous for the first time in along time. "Nevermind I can't say it, forget it." Blake quickly admits backing down also for a first time.  
The rest of the day is pretty much warmed up by the happy hearts and jolly laughs. But in the minds of two of the people of the group lay within shadows. Blake leans in close to Freya's ear and asks. "Freya? Will you meet me by the forest in 10 minutes?"  
Freya is a little curious but nods her head slightly.  
10 minutes later  
Blake waits by a boulder for Freya. He stares at the cloudless afternoon sky. Where is she? She should be here by now. Maybe she just lost track of time. He then heres a snap of a twig behind him. His head turns slowly and sees Freya standing there. but not in her normal red suit and hat. She is in a light blue dress and hair combed back.  
"You wanted to tell me something?" Freya guesses, stepping forward a little towards Blake.  
"Uh..well…yeah." He answers, his cheeks turning a bright rose color.  
"Well then, what is it?" Freya asks wanting to cut the small cut.  
Blake just sits there a moment. I guess now is a better time then any, Blake says convincing himself with that. "I guess what I wanted to say was… I have never felt this way towards anyone before. Always too deep into my work to care. I just tossed these feelings behind. But what I wanted to say was…" Blake says quickly hopping off the boulder and placing his hand oin Freya's shoulder and whispers into her ear. "I'm acctracted to you, deeply." He says.  
Freya's eyes widen as tears threaten to come out of hers eyes. She quickly turns to Blake to see his face. "and the same from me to you." She replys kissing him lightly, then walking off to join the others just as the sunsets.  
Blake just stands there for a moment and says to himself. "My first kiss…" then follows Freya to join the others as day turns into night. "This really has been a warm day for me" whispers Blake to Freya as they split into their tents, snuggling up to their blankets and falling asleep hearing a slight pitter patter against the top and sides of the tent.  



End file.
